


Hans Westergaard Running Through Fields of Wheat

by afterandalasia



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Fields of Wheat (UK Politics RPF), Gen, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Can I say something naughty?Will you run through fields of wheat with me?





	Hans Westergaard Running Through Fields of Wheat

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I _should_ be sorry. But I'm not sure whether I am.


End file.
